Static Shock
by Silver-IronScript
Summary: An interstin story this is. One that is unique and cool! Read it to see what this is about!
1. chapter 1

**/Hey! So this is gonna be a Static Shock story and things are gonna be a bit different. So there was no riot that killed all those people(like Virgil's mom), but the Big Bang did happened at that time. So you just have to read how Static and Gear get their powers! Enjoy! Also Richie and Virgil are 11/**

 **Virgil's POV**

I get everything I need together and smile as I sling my bag over my shoulder.

"Mom! I'm heading out now," I tell her.

"Ok Virgil! Where will you and Richie be this time," my mom ask me as I walk into the kitchen.

"Our super secret base at the docks!"

"Alright. Just make sure you both are back here for your sleepover before 10," she tells me.

"We will! I gotta go! Tell pops and Sharon where we are," I tell her as I head were Richie and I meet.

I walk and smile as I look around. I soon get to the meeting place and I wait for Richie to show up.

"Hey V," I hear a voice say as I turn to see Richie running towards me. "Sorry I'm late, my mom wanted to make sure I have everything."

"That's alright. We already dropped off your things to sleep over this morning. So you brought the comic books," I ask as we head towards the docks.

"Yeah! You will love the ones I grabbed for us," Richie says as he smiles.

"Alright I can't wait!"

We reach the docks and the time is around 7:30. We already ate dinner and we walk towards where we usually hang out. We made it ourselves and we are the only two who can get into it. We also use the old gas station as another hangout place. It ran out of business two years ago and no one ever goes there.

"So what comics did you bring this time," Richie ask me as we reach our hidden base.

"You will see," I say.

I crouch down and crawl into our base. There isn't a lot of things here. Just some old chairs, a box as a table and an old stereo that only have three stations. Richie sits down on a chair as I turn the radio on. Some rap music starts to play and I sit in the other chair and we start to unpack the comics.

"Dude! You never told me you have that comic," I say as I spy the comic.

It's about a kid who is a super hero and her daily struggle with school and fighting evil people.

"Yeah I just got it. Haven't read it myself," Richie says.

"Wow awesome! Can I read it after you," I ask him.

"Of course. So what are we going to do first?"

"Well we should each read the first volume of two different comics that we both knows what happens and talk about which one we think is better," I say.

"Great idea! Ok so I was thinking..."

We sit and chat about comics and then our family. We chat about what we are going to do once we get to my place.

"What time is it," I ask Richie.

"It is...9:45. We should be leaving now," Richie explains.

"Yeah Alright. I'll use the Shock Box and tell my mom that we are leaving now," I say as I grab it.

The Shock Box is sorta like a walkie talkie that Richie and I came up with a couple of months ago(more like 3). We each have our own and so does our parents(a pair for each) so that we can be able to talking(since we don't have phone). I grab mine and I'm about to call her when we hear a noise from outside.

"What was that," Richie says.

"I don't know. How about we go see," I tell him.

"Yeah. Then we are going to leave," Richie tells me.

I nod my head in agreement and we crawl out of our secret hideout. We gasp as we see people fighting.

"Oh no! I think it's a gang war," I tell Richie.

"Back inside! Back inside," Richie says and we scurry back into our hideout.

We hold each other as we head the fighting continue. We cry out in alarm as we hear gunshots ring out.

"Dude call your mom! She can then get he police," Richie reminds me.

"Oh yeah," I say as I grab my Shock Box and contact my mom.

 _"Virgil?! What's going on?! What is that noise in the background,_ " my mother ask me.

"There is a gang war happening here! We were about to leave and then they started fighting," I say.

 _"Are you guys ok?"_

"Yeah. We are on our secret hideout. No one have seen us yet," Richie says.

 _"Ok listen up. Stay there. Police got a call and are heading there now. I'll find you guys after everyone is gone,"_ my mom explains.

"Alright see you in a bit. We will be fine," I tell her as we finish the call.

"Dude, are we going to be Alright," Richie ask me.

"Yeah. We will be fine. They won't find us. The fighting is away from us," I say, trying to convince both of us that we will be fine.

 **Jean's POV**

I silently pray that they boys are going to be alright. They sounded calm, though I'm pretty sure they are freaking out inside and just wanted me to not worry too much.

"Don't worry Jean we will make it," one of my co-workers tell me.

"I know. I'm just worried about Virgil and Richie."

"Everyone is, you know how we love those boys when they come over to see us," Shelly says as I smile and look at her.

"Yeah. They said they are safe and I believe they are," I say.

We soon reach the docks. The smoke has gone down and it's all gone now. We can see people being rushed to the hospital or being taken away in police cars. I get out and grab my bag.

"What happened here," I ask someone, who have a gas mask on top of their head.

"There was a chemical that was being stored here. The tear gas and that gas mixed and we are not sure what exactly happened," the police officer explains.

I gasp and run into the docks area to find Virgil and Richie. I hear other officers shouting orders as we search for the two kids.

"VIRGIL!! RICHIE," I call out as I look around. "Come on. Where is their hideout," I mutter as I look around.

"Do you know where their hideout is," someone ask me.

"No. But I know it's small enough so only they can get into," I explain. "They also told be they made a metal dome over the main area. That's all that I know of it."

"Alright. Let's go find a metal dome!"

It seams like we have been searching for them for hours, but it have only been 30 minutes. I grow more worry by the second as I look all over for them.

 _"M-mom,"_ I hear a voice says and then I mentally slap myself for forgetting the Shock Box.

"Virgil? Are you guys alright," I ask him as I hold the Shock Box.

 _"Yeah. All the noise is gone. Are you guys here?"_

"Yes. We are here. Why don't you guys come out?"

 _"We can't. The entrance is blocked,"_ Richie says.

"Alright. Then where is your hideout then?"

 _"It's near the water. Dock 4 I believe,"_ Virgil says.

"Ok. I'm near there. Hang tight," I say as I tell the others where they are near.

We all head towards Dock 4 and continue our search.

"OVER HERE! I FOUND THEM," someone calls and I run over to see them shining a flashlight in a whole.

I bend down and look in to see Virgil and Richie there.

"Mom," Virgil says as he smiles.

"Alright guys. Come to us. Let's get out of there," I say.

We back up and give them some space as Richie gets out of the tunnel first, followed my Virgil. We make sure they are alright. We then leave the docks and I take them back to my place. Richie and Virgil falls asleep on the ride home and I smile, knowing that they are safe. I park the car and get out as Robert comes over.

"Jean. I heard what happened. Are you and the kids alright," he ask me.

"Yeah. They are fine. They were away from the fighting so no one saw them. Let's get them inside," I tell him.

I grab Richie and Robert grabs Virgil. We head inside and we place them where they will be sleeping. I then head to my room with Robert.

"You think they will be ok," he ask me. "From what I heard about the gas, the others had bad reactions."

"They seam all fine. If I wasn't a paramedic, they would have taken them to the hospital to make sure they are alright," I tell him.

"Alright. Let's get some sleep."

I nod my head in agreement and I drift off to a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**/Hey! So I hope ya liked the first chapter! Here's the second one! Enjoy!/**

 **Virgil's POV**

I open my eyes to see that I'm home. I sit up to see that I am on my bed. I look to my right to see Richie sleeping peacefully in the air matress ser up in my room for him to sleep with me. I get out of bed, just to be attacked by my blanket. I fall to the floor with a 'thud' successfully waking Richie up. I try and get the blanket off of me.

"Dude. What are you doing wresting with a blanket," Richie asks me.

"I'm not trying to! It won't get off of me," I say as I throw it away and ball my fist up and close my eyes in a bit anger, and then my blanket comes back.

I finally throw it out of my room and turn to Richie to see him with a shocked face.

"What?"

"V! You have powers," Richie says excitedly as he leaps out of bed. "And by the looks of it, you can control electricity! So your powers are electromagnetism!"

"Electro-what now," I ask Richie in total confusion.

"You can basically control, manipulate and make your own electricity," Richie says.

"And how do you know this," I ask him.

"I don't know! My brain seams to be thinking a bunch of different things! Oh!!! Wouldn't it be so cool to make roller blades into jet blades," Richie says.

"Dude. I think you have powers too," I say.

"Really?! What," he ask.

"I think you have superhuman intelligence," I tell him.

"Wait what?!"

"You said your brain have a lot of ideas and thoughts, right? And we were both exposed to that gas. So it's only logical that we both have powers," I tell him.

"But superhuman intelligence? Why did you think that," Richie ask.

"Richie, you though of jet roller blades! I don't think my parents or anyone else would think about that. Speaking of parents, do you think we should tell them," I ask him.

"I can understand your mom, since she is a paramedic and she can make sure nothing else happened. I'm not sure about my parents. You know how they are," Richie says.

"True. I also think we should tell my dad. They can validate where we are if need to. And we should just tell Sharon because I don't want her angry at me," I tell Richie.

"Sounds like a plan. So if we got powers, that also means everyone else did too! And the others aren't going to do any good. I mean, they were fighting because they are in different gangs," Richie points out.

"True. So what should we call ourselves?"

"Hmmmm...well everyone that happened there are metas, and there was a big bang. So the event would be call The Big Bang and then everyone that was effected would be called Bang Babies because I don't know. It seems fitting," Richie says.

"Yeah ok. But what will our hero name's be," I ask.

"Well you do shock people like static. So you should be Static. Though I don't know about me," Richie says.

"Well you are the brains behind everything and you will be making the gear. So...how about Gear," I suggest.

"Gear huh? I like it! Now we just need costumes! Though I need to make the jet blades to fly around," Richie says.

"Ok. Then how will I get around," I ask him.

"I could make you a fold-up metal disk. Then when you put your electricity through it, the disk can unfold," Richie says.

"Alright. Sounds good. So, to tell everyone?"

"Yup!"

 **Jean's POV**

"WHAT?!"

"Yup. And we are going to be heroes," Richie says.

We look at the two boys shocked about what they just told us. That they have super powers and are going to be super heroes to stop the other as they call them 'Bang Babies' from destroying our town.

"But you guys are only 11! Can't the police handle them," Sharon says.

"Do you think they will be able to stop people with powers that they don't understand," Virgil says.

"Ok. Let's let this sink in and let us think it over. Richie, you and Virgil are going to tell you parents this once they come over at lunch," I tell them. "And no buts. We will get through this together. Now who's hungry?"

"We are," Virgil and Richie says.

I then go and make them lunch as I think over what have happened to the boys and probably other people in the area when the gas went off. Virgil and Richie talks about how cool it is that they have powers and what they are going to do with them. I'm worried about them and what's going to happen. They may see this as awesome, because, to a kid this is the best thing that could happen. But as a parent, you notice the dangers that they are going to face every single day.

"You nervous about the future," my husband ask me.

"Of course I am! We have two Bang Babies and who knows what will happen," I tell him.

"Jean honey, everything will turn out like is suppose to," Robert tells me.

"I'm just. I'm just scared."

"We all are. We will take this a day at a time."

"Yeah. You're right," I say as I smile. "Lunch is ready!"


	3. Chapter 3

**/Hey! So I hope ya liked the story so far! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!/**

 **Richie's POV**

"WHAT?!"

My parents look at us in shock, for we just told them about our awesome powers. My parents look at Virgil's parents to see if this is a joke.

"This is not a joke. We wanted to let you know. I'm going to be taking them into the hospital today to make sure everything is fine and nothing bad will happen to them with these new abilities," Virigil's mom says.

"Ok. You go do that. We will be home, taking all of this in formation in, right," my mom says to my dad.

"Yeah. See you later," my dad says as they leave.

"So...Get dress and to the hospital," I say.

"Yup," Virigil's dad says.

"Hey mom, Adam and I will be in my room," Sharon says.

"Alright. I'm going to be taking Virigil's and Richie out. Your father will be here," Virigil's mom says.

"Alright," Sharon says.

 **Sharon's POV**

Adam and I enter my room as I close the door.

"What am I going to do Sharon. I don't want to melt," Adam tells me.

"Calm down. You are not going to melt. You are going to be fine," I tell him as I hold his hand. "You are still Adam. Nothing is going to change that."

He smiles and looks at me.

"Thanks Sharon. I knew you were the right person to understand."

"I know. Also, my little bro and his friend was effected by the gas too. They are going to pull through it and you will too," I tell him.

"Virgil and Richie got powers too? What is theirs?!"

"Virgil can control electricity. And Richie is super smart."

"Huh. The three of us can become hero's together," Adam says.

"Yeah. But first you should get checked out like them. Let's make sure there will be no long term effect. My pops can drive us there," I tell him.

"Alright. Let's just hope everything goes fine," Adam says.

"Sure it will."

 **Virigil's POV**

My mom parks the car and we unbuckle. We get out of the car and head to the hospital. My mom gets off the phone and walks next to us.

"Looks like Sharon's boyfriend Adam was effected too. Your father is bringing him over and then we will figure out what you kids are going to be doing in the future," my mom says.

"Ok mom. So Richie, what are our costumes going to be," I ask him as we enter.

"Watch out," someone says as a fire ball comes at us.

We duck as it soars over our head.

"You won't stop me," a voice says and I look over to see Francis Stone there with fire surrounding his hands.

"He's a Bang Baby?! Though his powers make sense, he was always a hot head," Richie says.

"We gotta do something Richie," I say.

"Yeah. Throw water at him," Richie says.

"Great idea Richie. Though where will we find water," I say.

"You could short circuit the sprinklers and then duck under a table so that you don't short circuit," Richie tells me.

I nod my head as some electricity surrounds my right hand. I blast one of the sprinklers and then dive under the table as water starts to come out of the sprinklers.

"What the," Francis says as he sees water coming out from the sprinklers. "What...why...I...feel...tired," Francis says as the doctors take him to a different room.

The water stops and I come out from under the table. My mom takes us to a room away from the chaos. Soon, my dad, Sharon and Adam join us.

"I'll get the doctor. Don't worry, we won't tell anyone what will happen in this room," my mom says as she leaves and close the door.

Richie and I talk about different costume ideas and what we should have. The door starts to open and we turn to see my pops, Sharon and Adam.

"Yo Adam! Check this out," I say as I use my powers to turn the sink on and off.

"That's cool Virgil. At least something good came out from that Big Bang," Adam says.

"So what type of power did you get," Richie ask Adam.

"Not sure yet. Though I know it won't be as cool as your powers," he tells us.

"Dude, any power is cool no mater what," I tell him.

"Yeah that's true," Adam says.

"Plus your power can help with your dyslexia," Sharon says.

 **/ok, so the Hawkins and Richie knows Adam have dyslexia and they support him. Wanted to clear up any confusion/**

The door opens and mum returns with a doctor. They close the door and he looks at us.

"Hello. This is crowded, so can anyone who is not the patient please leave," he says.

Sharon and pops leave and he looks at us.

"I'm guess you are what the others are. What are they calling you guys again? Ah yes, Bang Babies. Anyways, I'm going to make sure nothing will happen long term alright? Afterwards we will set up monthly check ups to make sure everything is going smoothly. And Jean had ask me to keep your powers privately. So let me guess, you guys are going to try and stop the other Bang Babies Who cause trouble," the doctor says.

"Yup. Because what's the point of having powers of we can't use them to help other," I say as Richie and Adam agrees.

"Well, I can't stop you if I could. Jean will be marking down everything that happens once you start being heroes. Try and stay out of as much trouble and please tell her when you get injured," the doctor says as he starts his exam.

"Also, I will stop you from being heroes if your grades drop dramatically. And no complaining when I do," mum tells us as she looks at us sternly.

We all say yes and she sighs in relief. The doctor writes stuff down as he continues to make sure everything is alright with us. After some time he finish and looks at us.

 **Jean's POV**

"The good news is that this change won't harm you guys in any way. Though I suspect your powers will grow stronger when you get older. Before going out and being heroes, I want you guys to control your powers. Jean will tell you when you guys can start. Then again, you need to learn how to control them fast because there are other Bang Babies who will do cause trouble and damage as soon as they can. And Jean, maybe teach them hand-to-hand combat and defense skills to protect themselves. Because sometimes it's not your powers that is going to save you, but your brain and your skill without using your powers will. Here is everything that I have assested on them and what they should be doing for the rest of the day today. Have a great day and good luck," the doctor says as he leaves us alone.

I look at the three boys as Robert and Sharon comes into the room.

"Let's head back to our place and just watch some movies for right now. Tomorrow we can figure more about your powers and they whole hero business," I explain.

Everyone agrees and we all leave the hospital in peace. I wonder how long this peace will last.


	4. Chapter 4

**/Hey! So I hope ya liked the story so far! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!/**

 **Jean's POV**

I tuck Virgil into bed as he sleeps peacefully. I smile softly at my little boy before leaving his room and closing the door. I look at the sofa to see Adam sleeping peacefully. The clock on the wall reads 9:30pm. I suppress and yawn and I head to my room. Richie went home around 5:30, after we finished watching the movie. We watched the **Fantastic 4** and it was nice. I look sit on my bed as Robert lay on his side.

"Do you think we are making the right choice Robert," I ask him.

"You mean by letting the kids be heroes and use their powers?"

"Yeah. I mean, they are only kids Robert. They shouldn't be facing anything dangerous in their life, yet we are letting them go against bad Bang Babies who have their own powers too," I say as I look into his eyes. "Please tell me we aren't making a bad choice."

"We aren't Jean," Robert tells me as he holds my hands in his. "We aren't bad parents either. We have raised our kids, Adam and Richie too, for them to understand that they can make a difference. That they can save lives. Their double life will be hard, but your job is hard too. One day, you might not come back to us. You could be killed saving lives out there, but I know you have to do it. And I know they have to do it too. They have us to support and love them throughout the whole thing. And yes, nothing will be the same when tomorrow comes, but that doesn't mean anything bad. Changes always happen and we must adapt to them. I know this one will be the hardest, but I also know it will hold a lot of memories too. We will take each day as it comes and we will surpass the challenges. We must have faith in the boys and we must back them up too," Robert says as I smile at the end of his inspiring speech.

"And this is why you are a councilor for troubled children and why you run the community center," I say as I smile. "Thank you honey. That helped me a lot."

"No problem. Now let's get some sleep. We had a long day and tomorrow will feel longer."

I nod my head in agreement as I get under the covers. Robert turns the lights off and I slowly fall asleep.

 **(TIME SKIP TO DA MORNING)**

 **Virgil's POV**

I wake up and I look at my clock. It reads 8:30am. I yawn and I get out of my bed. Luckily, my sheets didn't attack me today. I head to the bathroom to freshen up before I head down for breakfast. After getting dress and making sure everything is fine, I head downstairs to see my mom cooking breakfast.

"Morning Mom," I say as I sit at the table.

"Good morning Virgil. Everything alright," my Mom ask me as she hands me some food.

"Yup. Nothing bad had happened with my powers. So, what are we going to be doing today," I ask her.

"You will be going to school mister. And no, you cannot tell anyone about your powers and you must keep them hidden," my Mom says sternly as she looks at me.

"Yes. I totally agree," I tell my Mom. "So the same applies with Richie and Adam, right?"

"Of course. Though Richie's is more easy to hide than your and Adam's power. Now get everything ready and your father will drive you and Sharon to school."

"Ok cool. Also, Richie and I were planning on finding some hero costumes for us after school and homework is over," I tell my mom.

"Sounds fine. Just make sure no one sees you in it," Mom tells me.

"Of course. We will be in my room," I tell my mom.

"Alright fine. Now put your dishes away and get everything you need for school! You will not be late today."

"Alright. I'm going," I say as I head to my room to get everything I need.

I leave my room and head to the front door. I put my snazzy shoes on.

"I'm heading out now," I call out as I open the door.

"Be safe Virgil! I love you," my mom tells me.

"I love you too Mom," I say as I close the front door and I start my walk to school.


	5. Chapter 5

**/Hey! So I hope ya liked the story so far! Here's the next chapter! We will be seeing some Bang Babies soon! Enjoy!/**

 **Richie's POV**

I walk to school with Virgil next to me. We talk about comics and our favorite hero from the Justice League.

"So V. Anything new happened since we last talked," I ask him.

"Nah. Nothing else big has happened. What about on your side," he ask me.

"Nothing much. Though I did think of different gadgets that I could use as Gear," I tell him as I smile.

"Cool. Let's hurry up! We don't wanna be later to school in a brand new city," Virgil tells me as we race to school.

I smile as I run next to my best friend. We soon reach school and we slow down to a walk. We soon reach the front door, where we meet our friend Frieda.

"Hey guys! Did you hear about the explosion at the docks and how people got superpowers," she says as we reach her. "Scientist, doctors, and police are calling this **HUGE** event The Big Bang! Isn't this so interesting," she says as we stop at our lockers.

"Uh yeah. Really interesting Frieda," Virgil says as we grab our books from our lockers. "Well, we will see you later Frieda!"

 **Virgil's POV**

We wave goodbye as we walk to our first period class...which is math. And man, our teacher is the most bland and boring math teacher here. It stinks. We sit on our seats as the bell rings for class to start. Our teacher walks in and he starts to talk in his monotone voice. Richie and I pass some notes between us as he continue to talk. I look around the class to see people falling asleep in boredom. The clock ticks by slowly as it get closer to the period being over. I look at the note that Richie just gave me.

 _'Junkyard after school?'_

I smile as I write my response.

 _'Sounds perfect.'_

* * *

Math have finally ended and wee hurry off to our next class. I wave goodbye to Richie, since we don't have the same class. I have Science while he have English. I enter my class to see Frieda sitting in her seat. I then sit down in mine as the warning bell rings. The rest of the class hurry into the room and into their seat.

"Alright class. We are doing a lab today," our teacher tells us as the bell rings. "Partner up and get to work!"

"You want to be my partner," I ask Frieda as she smiles at me.

"Sure!"

"Great. So what do we have to do," I ask as we grab the lab paper.

We read over the lab so that we understand what we have to do. I go and grab what we need while Frieda saves us a spot to work at. I head back over to where we are going to work. Our teacher is working on the computer.

"This is all that we need. You ready to start," I ask Frieda.

"Yup!"

 **Richie's POV**

I sit in my English class as our teacher talks about the next project we are going to start tomorrow.

"We will be meeting in the library so that you can do some research on the author of your choice," she explains as I look over the guidelines for the project.

I listen to my teacher as I start to sketch different ideas for gadgets to help Virgil, Adam and myself as we fight the evil Bang Babies. I continue to work on the sketches for some time.

"Alright them class. I will see you in the library tomorrow," our teacher says as the bell rings for class to be over.

I pack up my bag as my classmates hurry off to their next class.

"I have 3 more periods then I have lunch with Virgil. Then 4 more until we head to the junkyard," I mutter as I put my backpack on. "Alright Richie, you can make it through the day."


End file.
